


Проснись и взгляни на меня

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, God-Blooded, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: Поколение Чудес заправляет стихиями природы, а школы являются одновременно храмами последователей того или иного ками. Мидорима – ками всего живого, подчиняющийся циклу природы, культ которого в связи с упадком сельского хозяйства в стране и индустриализацией пришел в упадок. Чтобы окончательно не потерять влияние и жизненные силы, он вынужден по совету семьи изъять из стазиса своего старшего жреца Такао, которого он много лет назад погрузил в сон, уберегая короткую человеческую жизнь от беспощадного хода времени. Но только ли забота о собственном культе заставила гордое божество пробудить с рождения посвященного ему юношу к жизни?





	Проснись и взгляни на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Фотоарты (моего авторства):  
> 1 - https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4229/35157669405_12c647afe1_b.jpg  
> 2 - https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4249/35117486506_1ee1b8b7ae_b.jpg  
> 3 - https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4253/35026694801_ccd520a350_b.jpg

_"Бессмертные боги бессмертны, от этого у них сильно портится характер."_

 

_Неизвестный студент на экзамене по мифологии_

 

_«Когда-нибудь ты уснешь и забудешь, как просыпаются, Шинтаро», -  разноцветный взгляд Сейджуро даже во сне сверлил почти физически ощутимо._

 

_Голос звучал, выжигая огненные знаки на обратной стороне век. «Времена, когда боги ходили по земле наравне с людьми, давно прошли. Так считают глупцы и неверующие, для которых наши имена – пустой звук, Шинтаро. Они позабыли о том, как жили с ками по-соседски и возводили города вокруг наших святилищ. Не могут представить, что повелители стихий пользуются Интернетом или ездят в шинкансен, думая о нас как о пережитке прошлого. Большинство из нас лишь посмеивается над их узколобостью и темнотой, в этот просвещенный век знания человечества об устройстве мира едва ли не примитивнее первобытных. Но ты – другое дело. Ты, ками жизненных сил земли, вынужден питаться крохами прежней веры из-за индустриализации, оттока деревенских жителей в города и упадка сельского хозяйства.  Нельзя больше медлить, пора…»_

 

Первый глоток воздуха раскаленным металлом обжег легкие. Небытие неохотно расслабляло хватку, норовя затянуть обратно под толщу паутины и пыли, в счастливо-безмятежный бесконечный сон. Выровнялось дыхание. Ускорился трепет сердца. Длинные пальцы запутались в волосах. Шинтаро пошевелился, распахивая на груди простую темно-зеленую юкату, и тихонько зашипел, окончательно просыпаясь.

 

Отвратительно. Сейджуро ухитрился проникнуть даже в последнее его прибежище. Любовь временно исполняющего обязанности Верховного ками к патетическим речам в стиле информбюро одновременно веселила и раздражала, но, очевидно, настало время с ним согласиться.

 

Шинтаро потянулся к тумбочке, привычным жестом нашаривая очки, и спрятал за ними чуть растерянные со сна глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Забвение было близко, но прошло стороной, как залетная гроза, не удостоив вниманием забытый храм. Даже если не брать в расчет предостережение Верховного, чувствовалось, что он исчерпал свой запас удачи, вози с собой хоть тележку талисманов. Значит, время пришло.

 

Оставляя отпечатки узких босых ступней на пыльных половицах, Шинтаро прошел по темной галерее. Распахнулись, надсадно дребезжа,  заплетенные густой паутиной окна, заполняя дом первыми лучами солнца. Лишь на пороге последней комнаты он поплотнее запахнул одежду, так же тщательно прикрыл дверь. Привычный алгоритм: раз - снять со стены вышитую золотом картину с летящим соколом на оранжевом поле, два - бережно коснуться прохладной поверхности дверцы стенного сейфа. Три – услышать, как сухо щелкает, проворачиваясь в замке, ключ. Четыре – коснуться кожаной поверхности.

 

И, уже безо всякого счета огладив объемистый футляр, словно он был живым существом,   наконец снять крышку.

 

\- Зд…равствуй, - наверняка спросонья показалось, будто Шинтаро не слышал собственный голос не три зимних месяца, а пару десятилетий. Тишина в ответ неодобрительно покачала головой и мягко осела обратно бархатистым слоем пыли. Пальцы нежно обняли и вынесли на свет комок перьев.

 

Чучело поражало воображение: птица выглядела спящей,  будто умостилась в руках хозяина, покорная и спокойная. Голову покрывала маленькая шапочка-клобук. Все еще колеблясь, не убрать ли ему трофей обратно в коробку, Шинтаро погладил пестрые перья и медленно потянул с головы шоры.

 

Взметнулись, наливаясь весенней свежей зеленью, волосы, а однотонная юката в одно мгновение сменилась богато расшитым растительным узором традиционным облачением. Босые ступни почувствовали под собой гладкое дерево гэта. Энергия зримо оплела руку и мелкими искорками впиталась в оперение. По спинке птицы прошла дрожь, и мутная пленка явила миру круглые, желтые и абсолютно живые глаза. Бывшее чучело встрепенулось, расправляя крылья, и вот уже ястреб рванулся вверх и вперед, сделал круг по комнате, забился в стекло.

 

\- Такао, нет! – Шинтаро рванулся вперед в попытке подхватить маленькое тельце.

 

Моментально потяжелевшая ноша потянула его за собой, сбивая с ног, но он все равно рефлекторно обнял бившееся в судороге трансформации создание, обхватил, оберегая. И вот уже тот, кто недавно был птицей, скорчился на руках, - хрупкий невысокий подросток лет семнадцати с занавешенным отросшей темной челкой лицом.

 

\- Хватит, - прохрипел Шинтаро. – Успокойся. Это всего лишь я, вот что.

 

Ресницы Такао хлопнули раз, другой, словно он никак не мог решить,  стоит ли просыпаться. Теплая желтизна заволоклась тучами, смылась весенним ливнем. Радужка стала серебристо-серой. А потом стало очень тихо.

 

\- Пожалуйста, не молчи…

 

Паренек повел плечами, затекшими за время вынужденного сна. Шинтаро понял намек и разомкнул объятия. Словно пробуя на вкус давно позабытую речь, вернувшийся к жизни хрипло проклекотал:

 

\- Шинтаро…сама… Сколько… времени прошло?

 

Все тело пронзило ощущение дежа вю, всегда сопровождавшее пробуждение Казунари и его неизменный первый вопрос. Раздражающее чувство вины было не менее знакомым.

 

\- Какая разница? – высокомерно приподнял он бровь.

 

\- Пф, не больно-то и хотелось, узнаю сам, - Такао вскочил на ноги, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы, - Шинтаро отвел глаза, - и поискал взглядом что-либо, что могло дать ему ответы на вопросы.

 

\- Вот черт… здесь даже газет нет, Шин-чан?.. - Казунари вдруг замолк, будто сказал что-то не то.

 

Привычное прозвище высветило на скулах неровные красные пятна, словно след от хлыста.

 

\- Я же просил не называть меня так, вот что.

 

\- Телевизор… - пробормотал Такао. – Ты не мог избавиться от телевизора… Шин-чан? Как же, ты – и без гороскопа? – взглянул он полувопросительно. Шинтаро вздохнул: он увлекся астрологическими прогнозами еще много лет назад. Остальные ками все время подшучивали над его страстью, потому он был признателен Такао за то, что он относился к ритуалу серьезно. Хотя слова того, что почти всемогущий бог, упоенно внимающий советам звезд, выглядит… мило, не слишком радовали. Тем не менее, Шинтаро с редким упорством продолжал снабжать жреца рекомендованными Оха Асой оберегами. На все подозрения Казунари на тему ширины божественных одежд, в карманах которых контрабандой можно было пронести добрый десяток талисманов дня, Шинтаро предпочитал не отвечать, пряча свои тайны под нарочитым безразличием и расписным шелком.

 

Махнув рукой в сторону интересующего Такао предмета, Шинтаро с интересом уставился ему в лицо, ожидая реакции. Та не замедлила последовать:

 

\- Что ты с ним сделал, ками-сама? Положил под асфальтовый каток? – воздух выбило из легких, но показать, насколько ему смешно, казалось зазорным. Вечный нарушитель его божественного спокойствия снова рядом, и им предстоит заново привыкнуть к присутствию друг друга. Хотя по внешнему виду Такао никогда нельзя было сказать, что его что-то беспокоит: вон как быстро вернулся к своей обычной манере чуть что «шинчанкать» без передышки. Право слово, как с гуся… то есть, с ястреба вода.

 

Ни в чем не повинная плазма ожила по нажатию кнопки пульта.

 

\- 2 марта 2016 года Скорпионам предстоит день удивительных открытий! – миловидная молодая женщина широко улыбнулась с экрана и затараторила: - Ваш талисман дня – таблетки от моли, цвет  – изумрудно-зеленый.

 

\- Ну вот, все пропустили, - Шинтаро покачал головой и протянул Такао плед, который комкал в руках, не решаясь предложить вот уже несколько минут: - Возьми, пожалуйста, здесь холодно.

 

Тот задумчиво закутался в теплую материю.

 

\- Двадцать пять лет? Кажется, мои удивительные открытия только начинаются, да, Шин-чан?

 

Легкое пожатие плечами.

 

\- Ты ведь знаешь, почему я так поступил с тобой.

 

\- Точно, знаю, не трудись, пожалуйста, господин ками, - насмешливая интонация была острее разбитого стекла. – Легко тебе, будучи богом, пугать смертного неминуемой кончиной и запирать в коробке на десятилетия!

 

\- Такао, в стазисе ты все равно не чувствуешь бег времени! – устало возразил Шинтаро.

 

\- Угу, не чувствую. Потому если в какой-то момент меня тупо пожрет моль, я даже сделать ничего не смогу!

 

\- На ларце лежит заклятие против насекомых, вот что, - знаменитую божественную уверенность, граничащую с крайней степенью самоуверенности, было так просто не пробить.

 

Такао принюхался:

 

\- Шин-чан, - процедил он сурово, - лавандой ты меня тоже от моли посыпал?!

 

\- Ну, да… - на мраморную кожу неожиданно плеснул румянец. Чертыхаясь про себя на острого на язык не менее, чем на глаз, жреца, Шинтаро смущенно отвернулся и зашарил карманам в поисках смартфона. Нужно было как-то отвлечься от лавины выплеснувшихся на него эмоций.

 

\- Ты долго будешь меня игнорировать? – подал голос Такао спустя пять минут.

 

Пришлось воспользовался передышкой, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Он успел отвыкнуть от бесцеремонной манеры поведения проклятого мальчишки, ни во что не ставившего субординацию. «Тебе нужна его вера, Шинтаро»… - передразнил он про себя Сейджуро. – Как же! Поверит он!»

 

\- Извини, почту проверял.

 

\- Что?

 

\- Смотрел, нет ли посланий от Семейства.

 

\- Вот в этой плоской штуке? – заинтересовался Такао. – Вы и почтовый ящик сплющили? Туда же ни одно письмо не поместится.

 

\- Это… - Шинтаро замялся, - такая новая магия. Я тебе все покажу… Попозже. Только вот сходим к Сацуки в гости…

 

\- К Сацуки-чан? Нет, я, конечно, буду рад увидеться ней и Дайки-саном, но к чему такая спешка? Мне хотелось бы ванну принять, как-никак, двадцать пять лет не мылся! Подогреешь для меня свой персональный источник, Шин-чан?

 

Худые плечи зябко передернуло под пледом, заставив сглотнуть комок в горле.

 

\- Да, конечно, погоди пару минут, – распахнув дверцы шкафа, Шинтаро вынул аккуратно сложенную стопку кимоно – серо-стального, черного и синего цветов. – Это твое.

 

\- Ага, помню, - Такао небрежно потянулся к одежде, при этом кончиками пальцев мазнув по тыльной стороне чужой ладони.

 

Шурх, - тончайший шелк расплескался по полу ночным океаном.

 

\- Так почему именно сейчас, Шин-чан? Соскучился? – Казунари вопросительно изогнул бровь, чуть ухмыляясь.

 

«Все-таки спросил».

 

\- Ерунду не неси, Такао, - Шинтаро отвернулся, чтобы хотя бы попытаться скрыть смятение от пронизывающего взгляда. Это немного помогло: голос обрел прежнюю высокомерную уверенность, в голове прояснилось. – Я уже так долго живу на этой земле. Скучать по кому-то, кто вместо выполнения своих прямых обязанностей вечно высмеивает и бесит меня,  – это глупо, вот что.

 

\-  Ой, а я и не представлял, что Сацуки-чан мечтает отнять у меня пальму первенства в этом деле, - на дне серебристых глаз переливались искорки-смешинки. – Я, вообще-то, интересовался, что тянет тебя с утра пораньше в гости к госпоже Повелительнице сердец, но рад, что ты воспринял вопрос на мой счет.

 

«Прекрати!», «Хватит!», «Такао, ты идиот!», «Заткнись!», - хотелось по привычке бросить в знакомое до мельчайших трещинок искривленных в полуусмешке губ лицо, но отчего-то не выходило. Он и вправду соскучился, как бы ни убеждал себя и Казунари в обратном. Нехватка Такао рядом была неимоверной, иссушающей, как жажда смертника в пустыне. Именно она, а не намеки Сейджуро и вчерашние слова Сацуки о том, что ей есть что сказать брату, но сделает она это только в присутствии Такао, вынудила его открыть ларец. Даже управлявшие сезонными явлениями ками почти не замечали проходящих веков, но когда Такао слишком долго находился взаперти, Шинтаро начинало казаться, что воды Великой реки времени  замерли.

 

\- Сацуки звала меня… нас с тобой прийти, - интересно, получилось ли замаскировать досаду на себя за сухим тоном? – Возможно, она нашла способ оставить тебя на земле дольше положенного срока.  Но я пока сам не в курсе, что сестра хочет этим сказать.

 

\- Шин-чан… - непохоже было, чтобы Такао слишком уж волновала собственная участь, - давай я все-таки вымоюсь, а? Ну как я могу появиться перед дамой после стольких лет без ванны?

 

\- Стазис…

 

\- Знаю-знаю, сохраняет мое тело в том состоянии, в котором оно находилось в момент вхождения в него, бла-бла, - Казунари поправил на переносице несуществующие очки. – Тебе давно в последний раз говорили, что ты зануда?

 

\- Двадцать пять лет назад, - парировал Шинтаро.

 

\- Неужели Рёта-чан ни разу не поддел?! Ну, я могу понять, Сейджуро-сану не до того, Тецуя и Сацуки слишком деликатны, Дайки, может, и хотел бы, но предпочитает с тобой не связываться, а Аччана ты сам строишь, как дитя малое, но что же наша солнечная язва?

 

\- Такао-кун, - ледяным тоном произнес Шинтаро, - тебе не следует настолько неуважительно отзываться о прочих ками-сама, вот что!

 

\- В чем же заключается мое неуважение, Шин-чан? – переспросил Казунари с подозрительной кротостью. – На правду грешно обижаться, говорили предки. Я знаю всю вашу божественную семейку вот уже… э-э-э… порядка трех веков, верно? Пусть с перерывами, но все же… Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что за последние пару десятков лет кто-то из них кардинальным образом переменился?

 

Уголки губ  предательски дрогнули, но Шинтаро старательно подавил улыбку в зародыше. Мелкий, как обычно, зрил прямо в корень: ками Поколения Чудес застыли в собственных амплуа, вот уже несколько веков живя по одному и тому же сценарию. Как, впрочем, и он сам: неудачник, повернутый на гороскопах и талисманах забытый бог, ежедневно теряющий остатки престарелой паствы под косой неумолимой смерти.

 

\- Так я пошел, Шинтаро-сама? – подчеркнуто вежливо обратился к нему Такао и, не дожидаясь ответа, двинулся по коридору к выходу.

 

\- И это мой главный жрец, которому положено почитать свое божество превыше всего, - Шинтаро раздосадовано цыкнул и уныло поплелся за мальчишкой, весь в тяжких раздумьях, как бы так вышколить  наглеца, чтобы случайные свидетели их перепалок не терялись в догадках, кто из них кому прислуживает. По всему выходило, что нужно стать непоколебимым, как скала, и не вестись на подначки. Иногда ему даже удавалось преуспеть, но для их общего дня пробуждения это было как-то слишком.

 

Звонкая трель сотового настигла его почти на пороге. Наладонник разрывался от желания донести до хозяина информацию.  «Любимая сестренка» -  значилось под селфи игриво подмигивающей богини. «Снова брала без спроса мой телефон», - Шинтаро поджал губы, словно самый обычный подросток, младшая сестра которого навела свои порядки в его вещах. И пусть розововолосая, как и прочие ками, являлась его родственницей лишь формально, педантичный собственник в нем  не колеблясь нажал кнопку приема, намереваясь отчитать нахалку, которую хлебом не корми – дай «сделать все красиво».

 

\- Шинтаро-ниисан! – возмущенный голосок Сацуки ворвался в сознание, - ты почему так долго?!

 

\- Любовался своей прекрасной сестрой, - прозвучало весьма ехидно, но она заслужила. – И когда ты только успела?

 

\- На последнем семейном ужине, - девушка довольно захихикала. – Сам бы ты еще нескоро сподобился индивидуализировать контакты, а тут мне все с удовольствием попозировали.

 

\- Зря старалась,  - пришлось добавить в голос льда, чтобы кое-кто вспомнил об этикете, - все равно сотру эту чепуху.

 

\- Шинтаро-нии – злюка, - обиженно  протянула Сацуки.

 

\- Ну, ты же звонила не затем, чтобы мне это сообщить, правда?

 

\- Ты разбудил Казу-чана? - неожиданно спокойный после сердитого молчания вопрос застал врасплох, так что «ага» слетело с губ, пожалуй, недостаточно быстро.

 

\- …да ну?! – недоверчивое восклицание богини любви, очевидно, разнеслось далеко вокруг, потому что в дверном проеме вдруг показался предмет ее интереса, успевший облачиться в домашнюю темно-серую юката.

 

\- Что-то не снисходит на меня божественная благодать, - пожаловался Такао. – Шин-чан, ты где потерялся? Случилось что?

 

Шинтаро попытался зажать рукой микрофон, но Сацуки не жаловалась на плохой слух.

 

\- Ага! - победно возопила она, - дай мне Казу-чана, нии-сан!!!

 

 

 

С помощью  бурной жестикуляции Шинтаро тот быстро разобрался, каким концом прикладывать трубку к уху, и радостно поздоровался с ворковавшей что-то на другом конце линии Сацуки.  Судя по всему, придется какое-то время поскучать, потому как словесный поток в исполнении сестрицы обычно иссякал лишь вместе с окончанием половодья, но после короткого «Понял, передам» коротко попискивающий гудками отбоя аппарат вернулся обратно к владельцу.

 

\- Надо же, до чего техника дошла… - Такао благоговейно покосился на мобильный. – Телефон без проводов… Ну вы и модники, ками, - он широко улыбнулся. – А как же пресловутый глас с небес, голуби со свитками пергамента, говорящие статуи?..

 

\- Это все затеял Сейджуро. Я прекрасно обходился стационарным телефоном. И что это было?  - Шинтаро не так-то легко было сбить с толку. – Так что она сказала, мы можем выезжать?

 

\- Нет, не нужно.

 

\- Э-э-э?

 

\- Сацуки-сан сказала, что мы должны отложить визит. Ей понадобится еще один день, чтобы кое-что проверить, прежде чем она предложит нам решение проблемы. Она надеется, что за это время ты не откусишь мне голову и не схлопочешь инфаркт, и завтра мы почтим ее своим присутствием.

 

«Эта девчонка!» - Шинтаро беззлобно фыркнул, представив белозубую хитренькую улыбку.

 

\- Понятно, - он всерьез размышлял, не припрятать ли пока Такао обратно.

 

\- Ты очень громко думаешь, Шин-чан, - ухмыльнулся тот. – А теперь все-таки пойдем купаться.

 

Он вышел во внутренний двор. Шинтаро все еще раздумывал над тем, стоило ли соглашаться на совместные водные процедуры,  как негромкое довольное мурлыканье впереди сменилось отчаянным воплем:

 

\- Шин-ча-а-ан!!!

 

Спотыкаясь и теряя гэта, он бросился наружу, к пруду, высматривая Казунари. Ценная пропажа обнаружилась  почти сразу, голая, мокрая и несчастная. Бедолага обнимал себя обеими руками и отчаянно дрожал. При виде Шинтаро он, как мог, скорчил Очень Недовольную Физиономию и ровным голосом, пытаясь не стучать зубами, отчеканил:

 

\- Я, кажется, просил тебя н-нагреть воду.

 

\- Ох, - сегодня ладонь как никогда грозила прирасти к лицу от постоянного с ним контакта, но ввиду  очередного несанкционированного стриптиза это было не так уж плохо. – Подожди, сейчас. – Шинтаро присел на корточки и коснулся воды пальцами, погладив ее, словно живое существо. Гладкая поверхность заводи мелко заволновалась, окатила руку, лизнула теплым языком. «Нагрелась меньше, чем обычно», - внутри что-то неприятно пошевелилось, по спине прошелся холодок.

 

\- В следующий раз пробуй температуру воды прежде, чем нырять с головой, вот что.

 

\- Я был уверен, что ты сделал это раньше, - пробулькал Такао, моментально погрузившийся в сильно потеплевший источник по самые уши. – Не ожидал такого упущения с твоей стороны.

 

Убедившись в том, что блаженствующий Казу не смотрит в его сторону, Шинтаро снял с себя верхнее кимоно и остановился, думая, распускать ли завязки нижнего. Полностью обнажиться, пусть и перед собственным слугой, - жест чересчур откровенный. Даже несмотря на сан одного из Старших Ками Поколения Чудес и маску высокомерия, с которой он предпочитал ни на минуту не расставаться, в душе Шинтаро оставался довольно ранимым, особенно теперь, когда вера людей в него сильно ослабела. Это действительно произошло незаметно: яд индустриализации пропитал сознание жителей даже самых маленьких деревень. Молодежь бросала дома, отправляясь в города в поисках лучшей жизни. Прочно укоренившиеся на родной земле старики тихо угасали, а вместе с ними и культ земли. Из всех ками лучше всего приспособились к условиям нового мира, пожалуй,  Рёта  и Сейджуро:  храмы Кайджо и Ракузан стали еще более многолюдными  и богатыми.  Сацуки также не потеряла своего влияния. Пока планета вращается вокруг своей оси, на ней будет место богине любви. Малыша Ацуши всегда питала детская истовая вера в волшебство, настолько, что это сказалось и на его росте: никто не ожидал, что младший ками молниеносно – по меркам божественной семьи – вымахает в долговязого юношу. Правда, его ребячливость при этом осталась прежней, независимо от объемов веры. Дайки, пожалуй, смог сохранить собственный воинственный культ на том же уровне: его храм в Тоо по-прежнему привлекал самых сильных и агрессивных мужчин. Правда, Шинтаро периодически лелеял одну мысль, а Рета не стеснялся высказывать их общее подозрение вслух: популярность Тоо всегда была в основном обусловлена тем фактом, что рядом притулилась резиденция Сацуки и ее жриц.  А вот о них с Тецуей окончательно забыли. Хоть в этом они похожи, - Шинтаро печально усмехнулся, вспомнив внимательный взгляд брата. Стихия каждого из богов изменила своего ками, перековав под себя даже внешность. Хрупкий голубоволосый Тецуя стал почти прозрачным, как подвластный ему воздух, Шинтаро же вырос крепким и жилистым, словно дерево, с шевелюрой цвета  весенней листвы. Скульптурные портреты  яркого блондина Рёты мастера метко дополняли  парой крупных янтарей в роли глаз, а радужки Сейджуро никак не могли определиться, оранжевым им сверкать или красным. Дайки и Сацуки, которые были неразлучны, как и подобает Войне и Любви, представляли собой потрясающий контраст  брутальности и женственности, будучи при этом родными братом и сестрой. Интересно, что прочие боги, не относившиеся к их семейству, не были аватарами своих стихий. Шинтаро представил прежнего Верховного с длинной гривой радужных волос вместо вороной и подавился смешком, вспомнив убедительные зуботычины Шузо. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как ками радуги растворился в чужих землях, бесследно сгинув во время паломничества на другой континент, а выветриться из памяти его призраку не позволяет не только фанатичная привязанность Сейджуро…

 

К тому моменту, как Шинтаро примостился на прогревшихся камнях уровнем выше разомлевшего Казунари, по пояс погрузившись в теплые воды, тот очевидно уже совсем пришел в себя и снова поглядывал с хитрецой, явно замышляя какую-то пакость.

 

«Не смотреть на него», - веки смежились сами собой в отчаянном желании избавиться от аккуратно касавшегося его кожи взгляда, но ощущение никак не исчезало. Шинтаро зажмурился изо всех сил, до солнечных пятен под ресницами, когда внезапно перед глазами зарябило по иной причине:яркое воспоминание почти трехвековой давности бросилось в виски с отчаянным стуком.

 

_Его собственные руки высоко подняли хохочущего мальчишку лет семи. Коротенькие черные вихры взмокли от пота, ямочки на щеках и сияющие глазенки потрясающе харизматичного малыша приковали взор._

 

_\- Шин-чан, еще раз, пожалуйста!_

 

_Мягкая улыбка невольно раздвигает тонкие губы:_

 

_\- Казу, держись!_

 

_Упруго завились послушные его воле локоны , обхватили сомкнутые руки, словно настоящие растения, на концах звездами распустились белоснежные цветы, и вот уже, заставив маленького Такао восхищенно замереть,  десятки цветных бабочек слетелись на их сладкий запах. Одна из них села прямо на носик-кнопку с бледными веснушками,  и Шинтаро легонько дунул, сгоняя шкодливое насекомое…_

 

_\- Мы всегда будем вместе, - словно заклинание, донесся сквозь толщу веков его собственный шепот._

 

Легкий плеск показался почти лавиной звука, но Шинтаро продолжал отчаянно цепляться за иллюзию, что веки отгородили его от пристальных серых глаз. О, ками-сама, пока ты был маленьким, ты не умел смотреть с таким осознанием собственной власти над бессмертным, Казунари Такао.

 

\- Шин-чан? – раздалось совсем близко… слишком близко.

 

Шинтаро низко опустил голову. Рассыпавшиеся волосы занавесили лицо,  погружаясь в воду, но спрятаться за ними не удалось: теплые пальцы прошлись по его щеке в изысканном, веками отточенном танце, вызывая знакомую дрожь .

 

\- Кто заплетал тебя все эти годы, Шин-чан?.. – от шепота открывшееся под уложенными волосами ухо, казалось, запылало и горело до той самой минуты, пока Такао не опустил ладони, любуясь замысловатой сложной косой из множества прядей, спадавшей до пояса.

 

\- Н-никто, - все то время, пока Казунари занимался его прической, сознание Шинтаро металось от невероятного блаженства, которое дарили ему эти руки, до панического неверия в то, что все происходит на самом деле, а не является плодом расшалившегося от многолетнего одиночества воображения.  Он всегда любил, когда Казунари возился с его волосами, а тот за время заточения не растерял приобретенных во время детских игр умений.

 

\- Правда? -  нежные, едва видимые волоски на шее встали дыбом от мазнувшего по ним теплого дыхания.

 

\- Прекращай, вот что, - Шинтаро отшатнулся и перекинул пропитанную водой косу на плечо. – В современном мире мужчины редко носят длинные волосы, предпочитая короткие прически. Обычная стрижка куда удобнее, но каждый раз после зимнего сна коса снова отрастает… Сегодня еще похожу так, раз уж ты заплел, а завтра перед поездкой к Сацуки снова укорочу.

 

\- Не жалко?

 

\- Нисколько, - вспомнив пронзительные прикосновения пальцев к вискам, буркнул Шинтаро.

 

***

 

Такао быстро обтерся полотенцем и оделся, Шинтаро  последовал за ним, одним щелчком высушивая волосы и заворачиваясь в кимоно.

 

 

 

\- Ты голоден? – вопрос ками застал юношу врасплох. Как обычно после стазиса, чувства возвращались к нему в чуть замедленном режиме, и он только сейчас ощутил, как сильно засосало под ложечкой.

 

\- Да, я бы не отказался перекусить, - смиренно отозвался Казунари.

 

\- Тогда давай я покажу тебе, как изменилась жизнь вокруг храма.

 

Глаза Такао загорелись. На достижения последних двадцати пяти лет, судя по некоторым признакам, было необходимо взглянуть своими глазами. У них с Шин-чаном была традиция выходить «в свет» сразу после возвращения. Пару раз, когда ками по редчайшему приступу душевной доброты позволял ему остаться «на воле» дольше обычных нескольких дней, удавалось выбраться в город вместе с послушниками, отправлявшимися на закупки. Шинтаро отпускал его неохотно, с видимым беспокойством провожая горящего энтузиазмом жреца, и тот втайне гордился этим. «Шин-чан такой смешной, - думалось Казунари. –  Неужели он всерьез опасается, что я сбегу? Но это невозможно… Я глава его культа, наши судьбы связаны, и даже если нас раскидает ураганом на разные края земли, он обязательно найдет меня, потому что не может быть иначе. Мое предназначение – быть рядом до последнего вздоха».

 

Иглой кольнуло воспоминание. Однажды, еще до того, как Шинтаро начал запирать Такао в его персональном узилище,  им довелось проверить  силу собственной связи не понаслышке.

 

_Пятнадцатилетний Такао напросился к богу в попутчики, когда тот собрался навестить Сейджуро в его главном храме в Киото. Восторженный красотой древней столицы юный жрец  так увлекся разглядыванием достопримечательностей, что отстал от процессии. «И зачем я настоял на том, чтобы идти пешком?» - горестно вопрошал себя Казу, окончательно заплутавший в хитросплетениях киотских улочек. Денег  с собой он не захватил, а живот уже совсем неделикатно начал намекать хозяину, что не мешало бы поесть. Кроме того, порядком нервировали пристальные взгляды пары громил, похожих на стервятников как оборванным видом, так и манерой следовать за выбранной добычей на солидном, но постепенно сокращающемся расстоянии.  «Пора линять», - Казунари стремглав бросился в соседний переулок только для того, чтобы с размаху налететь на какого-то дылду в зеленом хаори._

 

_\- Смотри, куда… - удалось вовремя проглотить резкое слово, наткнувшись на пышущий искрами взгляд изумрудных глаз. Шин-чан стоял  перед ним, невыносимо грозный и прекрасный, и его, казалось, окружало божественное сияние, отгоняя завернувшие было за угол следом за предполагаемой жертвой тени. К горлу подкатил комок. «Не плакать!» - приказал сам себе Такао, но тело уже самопроизвольно качнулось, чтобы уткнуться в грудь ками и не отлипать, вдыхая родной запах._

 

_\- Поговорим у Сейджуро, - процедил его спаситель, за шкирку разворачивая блудную добычу к выходу из переулка, где шушукались, переругиваясь и обвиняя друг друга в потере своего бестолкового главы, младшие жрецы._

 

_Но обсудить тогда позорное поведение Казунари так и не получилось: Сейджуро не желал тратить даром ни минуты общения с родственником, которого, кажется, единственного из всего сонма считал почти равным себе по силе духа. Хотя ками не были связаны родственными узами по крови, а стали семьей по своему божественному призванию, Шинтаро с Верховным были схожи побольше некоторых родных братьев . Во время каждой поездки в Ракузан и некоторое время после он, по свидетельствам очевидцев,  обычно находился в прекрасном настроении.  Сам же Такао, впервые увидевший роскошную резиденцию огненного ками своими глазами, был неприятно поражен тем, насколько она богаче и изысканнее их простого святилища в Шутоку._

 

_\- И как они умудрились привлечь стольких последователей? – запальчиво пробормотал он, помогая Шинтаро снять тяжелый ритуальный наряд.  – У Сейджуро-сама даже нет верховного жреца, а храмину вон какую отгрохали…_

 

_\- Трудно сказать, - равнодушно бросил Шинтаро. – Нам не стоит жаловаться: ты еще совсем юн и только учишься работе с паствой, а пока Сейджуро обеспечивает всем необходимым не только наш дом, но и остальных ками. Учись быть благодарным, вот что._

 

_Уязвленный юноша долго ворочался на футоне, пытаясь уснуть. Обида давила на грудь, осознание собственной ничтожности бесило и подзуживало на недостойные верховного жреца пакости. Но больше всего неожиданно раздражало то, что он почти не виделся с Шинтаро, а их время так же неумолимо утекало в песок вместе с краткой по меркам ками человеческой жизнью. И даже в те краткие моменты, когда они были рядом, бог словно снова сидел над доской для шоги, неторопливо обдумывая следующий ход, потягивая зеленый чай из бесценной фарфоровой чашки или – просто ужас! – посмеиваясь над очередным интересным повествованием брата.  «Я не в силах сделать так, чтобы ты смотрел только на меня», - с горечью подумал Такао._

 

_Под утро, когда его все же сморил сон, воспаленный раздумьями мозг выдал в равной степени возмутительную и невероятную картинку. Шин-чан навис над ним, закинув тонкие ноги к себе на плечи, а его язык вычерчивал одному ему известные иероглифы на бедрах собственного жреца. Его мраморная прохладная кожа притиралась к смугловатому животу Такао, и от этого в горле начинали щекотаться бабочки,   заставляя срываться на рваный гортанный крик. Поцелуи усыпали шею, ключицы, грудь, Шинтаро нежно улыбнулся ему, обводя кончиками пальцев приоткрывшиеся навстречу губы, и…_

 

_Казунари проснулся весь в поту и с расплывающимся пониже живота влажным пятном на юкате. Предательское свидетельство своего помешательства он уничтожил, тайком прошмыгнув в прачечную, и потом долго сидел, притаившись в храмовом саду, пока не началась служба и риск встретить своего ками не был сведен к минимуму._

 

_Слегка успокоившись и пообещав себе в ближайшее время навестить майко из соседнего храма, о которых так часто упоминали  послушники, Казу собрался было отправиться восвояси, но услышал знакомые голоса и замер._

 

_Божественные братья шли по выложенной белым камнем садовой дорожке, негромко обсуждая что-то. Видимо, разговор был не из приятных: Шин-чан хмурился, а лицо Сейджуро было непроницаемо. Когда они подошли так близко, что стало возможным разобрать слова, Такао услышал:_

 

_-…так ты всерьез намерен изолировать своего птенчика, Шинтаро?_

 

 _-… Да, мне с каждым днем все труднее_ находиться _рядом, я слишком привязался к нему._

 

_Сердце споткнулось и снова забилось, выстукивая запретное: «слишком привязался… привязался…»_

 

_\- Досадное недоразумение, которое, увы, свойственно многим из нас, - голос Верховного отражал смесь сочувствия, насмешки и легкого недоумения. – Возможно, тогда стазис – действительно хороший выход. Он получит практически вечность, а ты, - во фразе явно был слышен нажим, - отвлечешься и остудишь голову._

 

_\- Думаю, ты прав, Сейджуро._

 

\- …као? Такао! – удивленное лицо Шинтаро замаячило прямо перед Казунари, и ястреб инстинктивно отшатнулся.

 

\- Извини, задумался, - только бы ками не догадался, что только что промелькнуло перед мысленным взором его жреца… Но Шин-чан спокойно прошел к воротам, приглашающе махнув ему рукой. Пора было возвращаться в настоящее. Такао торжественно поклялся себе жить сегодняшним днем и всецело отдаться экскурсии в удивительный новый мир.

 

Еще в начале похода бросилось в глаза, насколько изменилась  за это время округа. Оглянувшись на ворота храма, Такао отметил, что убежище ками довольно сильно заросло деревьями и стало совсем укромным. Во время предыдущих пробуждений поместье Шинтаро было оживленным и многолюдным, всюду сновали жрецы и помощники. Но с каждым разом их становилось все меньше. Смутное чувство, что что-то привычное ушло из Вселенной, легонько сжало сердце холодными пальцами, но глядя на спокойное лицо идущего рядом ками, Казунари немного успокоился: по крайней мере, с самим Шин-чаном ничего не случилось, пока его не было. Правда, странным показалось, что Шинтаро выбрал для прогулки самую простую одежду, да и волосы его визуально укоротились и потемнели. Раньше ему и в голову бы не пришло прикидываться человеком…

 

Вид главной улицы  деревни, знакомой ему до последнего дома и лавчонки, неприятно поразил ветхостью и заброшенностью.  Пустынная и пыльная, она словно вымерла, а ассортимент магазинчика с бенто не отличался особым разнообразием.  В полном молчании они набрали немного еды, и Шинтаро двинулся к кассе.

 

\- Подожди, Шин-чан, - окликнул его Такао. – Я бы пива выпил или саке, давай…

 

\- Эй, внучок, - проскрипел ветхий старикан из-за прилавка, - какое тебе пиво, нос у вас еще не дорос!

 

\- Он пошутил, Мураками-сан, - голос ками был на удивление миролюбив. – Мы колу возьмем, хорошо?

 

«Еще полвека назад Шин-чану с земными поклонами отдали бы хоть все пиво в деревне», - думал Казунари, глядя, как Шинтаро протягивает деду банкноту, а тот, ворча что-то про богатеньких мальчишек, у которых нет размена, выгребает из кассы полмешка монеток, чтобы наскрести сдачу.

 

Встретившиеся по дороге пара стариков, курица и облезлый кот и подавно не способствовали хорошему расположению духа.  «Что с этим местом? - в душе нарастало беспокойство. -  Ни детей, ни подростков…»

 

Словно угадав его мысли, Шинтаро тихо произнес:

 

\- Деревня умирает, Казунари. Совсем скоро здесь не останется ни единого человека…

 

\- И что тогда, Шин-чан?

 

Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

 

\- Не знаю, - как-то уж слишком беспечно ответил он. – Я не думал об этом. Смотри, кажется, вон там есть скамейка!

 

Еда, на удивление, оказалась домашней и весьма вкусной. «Жаль будет, если магазинчик закроется, пока я сплю. Ох, вроде как, по словам Шин-чана, мне не придется больше проводить время в стазисе». Отчего-то при этих словах вспомнился первый раз, когда Шинтаро усыпил его. Странное ощущение уплывающей комнаты, горестный вскрик растрепанной Марико, хорошенькой жрицы, которая была совершенно не против помочь Такао познать прелести взрослой жизни. Но вместо того, чтобы переждать в тихой гавани вспышку своей отнюдь не платонической тяги к Шин-чану, Такао оказался в самом эпицентре шторма. Стихия была молниеносной и разрушительной: Шинтаро, заставший их тогда, не слушая его бессвязный лепет, повел рукой, схлопывая пространство и время перед нерадивым слугой. Видимо, уровень божественного раздражения  тогда зашкалил, потому что до того он проводил эксперименты по погружению в сон только на животных без особого риска. Кто знает, сказались ли ненароком подслушанные уверенные слова Сейджуро или повелитель всего живого все же проверял свои навыки на ком-то менее ценном, только, очнувшись, Такао обнаружил, что прошло больше года, деревья дважды принесли урожай и готовились сбросить листья, а его господин остыл. На вопрос об участи девушки Шинтаро сухо осведомился, считает ли жрец его способным причинить вред человеку. Пришлось прекратить расспросы во избежание нового заточения, но позже птичка принесла на хвосте, что через пару месяцев после его исчезновения жрица благополучно вышла замуж за одного из заезжих коммивояжеров и укатила с ним покорять просторы родины.

 

После первого пробуждения Шинтаро носился с ним, точно с фарфоровой вазой. «Похоже на то, как папа переживал о здоровье мамы, когда она была беременна Миюки», - сравнение немало повеселило Такао, но он попытался придать своему лицу соответствующее случаю выражение. Сам Казунари не чувствовал никаких перемен, кроме тех, что мгновение назад вступало в свои права лето, а сейчас в окно комнаты стучались хрупкими красными пятернями осенние клены. А, еще у Шин-чана взгляд из-под очков стал чуть грустным… Или это просто плескались в зрачках-колодцах серебристые рыбки-блики?

 

Очень хотелось спросить: «Ты скучал?» Но нельзя, потому что он твой бог, а ты - всего лишь его человек.

 

\- Такао, - кажется,  Шинтаро уже не впервые окликнул его, – ты в порядке?

 

\- Да, - рассеянно протянул Казунари в ответ. С ним и в самом деле все нормально, просто тени прошлого обступили толпой, заглядывают через плечо, не давая калейдоскопу воспоминаний сложиться в цельную картинку.  - А где это мы? – попытался он переключиться, пока в голову снова не полезли смущающие мысли.

 

\- Это баскетбольная площадка, наверное, мы и в самом деле ни разу не были здесь вместе.

 

\- Баскет…бол… - это такая игра, где мяч нужно закинуть в корзину?..

 

\- Да, так и есть… Иногда мы с братьями приходим сюда, если не удается по-другому разрешить спор. Эх, жаль, здесь нет мяча, а  то я показал бы тебе класс.

 

«Он иногда ведет себя, как обычный смертный  мальчишка», - усмехнулся про себя Такао, а потом вдруг шагнул к ближайшим кустам и достал оттуда потертый оранжевый мяч. – Вот такой нужен, Шин-чан?

 

\- Ха! – зеленые глаза расширились, а Казунари чуть не надулся от гордости. – Отлично! Все-таки у тебя поистине впечатляющее зрение! Хочешь, покажу, как играют?

 

…Через полчаса восьмидесятилетняя Мацуда-сан возвращалась из лавки в сопровождении ее хозяина. Тот любезно согласился помочь ей донести  покупки и ради этого закрыл магазин среди бела дня. Старая женщина с неудовольствием уставилась на двоих парнишек, с хохотом носившихся по заброшенной баскетбольной площадке с такой скоростью, словно у них выросли крылья:

 

\- Что еще за молодчики? К Вакабе, что ли, внуки приехали?

 

\- Вот уж не знаю, - Мураками-сан поудобнее перехватил ручки тяжелых пакетов. – Но они сегодня у меня закупались. Неплохие ребятки.

 

\- Вон тот долговязый, в очках, кого-то смутно напоминает… - не сдавалась старуха.

 

\- Да ладно, тебе, Кеко-сан, точно чей-нибудь внук! Но как бросает! – мужчина присвистнул. – Эх, я в их годы…

 

И старики побрели дальше, с жаром обсуждая подвиги юности.

 

Такао остановился утереть майкой  пот и украдкой бросил взгляд в сторону раззадорившегося ками. В игре Шинтаро действительно было на что взглянуть. То, с какой меткостью он отправлял в корзину мяч из любой точки площадки, вряд ли объяснялось божественным происхождением, особенно если учитывать, что тот страдал изрядной степенью близорукости. Когда-то давно Казунари попытался выяснить, что произошло с глазами Шинтаро, ведь здоровье остальных ками было безупречным, но внятного ответа так и не получил. Тем не менее, каждый его бросок был ювелирным шедевром: мяч летел в корзину с мерным, едва слышным гудением, словно зачарованный, выписывая в воздухе почти зримую сверкающую дугу. Чтобы не уступить, пришлось схватывать на лету: на то, чтобы усвоить правила и основные приемы, ушло чуть более получаса. Вот здесь пригодилась его особая гордость - по-птичьи острое зрение, из-за которого другие жрецы когда-то прозвали Казунари Ястребом: способность моментально  оценить ситуацию, взглянув на площадку как бы со стороны, почти не давала  более опытному в игре Шинтаро застать его врасплох. К середине игры тот вел в счете в основном благодаря солидной разнице в росте: если ему удавалось подпрыгнуть, уже практически ничего нельзя было предпринять, чтобы заблокировать мяч. Такао невольно залюбовался: с капельками испарины на висках и ключицах в вырезе футболки и растрепанными волосами вечно юный бессмертный был сейчас хорош настолько, что хотелось стыдливо отвести глаза… или никогда не спускать их с него. А каково было бы сыграть на одной с ним стороне, передавая пасы для его божественных бросков?.. Спустя час основательно пропотевшие – и смысл был с утра принимать ванну? – но очень довольные собой и друг другом противники направились домой.

 

\- Надо будет обязательно прийти сюда еще, - Такао возбужденно  подпрыгивал вокруг Шинтаро не хуже найденного им мяча. – А если кого-нибудь пригласить, чтобы сыграть полноценным составом…

 

Тот состроил самое суровое лицо из своего репертуара.

 

\- Если будешь хорошо вести себя, Такао, я подумаю, - отозвался он снисходительно.

 

\- Да я просто ангел во плоти, Шин-чан! – вид жертвы божественных подозрений казался отнюдь не богобоязненным.

 

\- Допустим.

 

 

Шутливо перебраниваясь, они добрели до резиденции.

 

\-  Что-то храм у нас малость обветшал, - Такао ковырнул ногтем печально свернувшиеся, словно пожухшие листья, ошметки краски на столбике веранды, стоя рядом с шарившим по карманам в поисках ключей Шинтаро. – И куда смотрят послушники? Вот, кстати, кого не мешало бы привлечь к тренировкам, а то совсем обленились!

 

\- Их… нет, - голос Шинтаро был нарочито равнодушен, но в нем, словно маленький тайфун, ощутимо зарождалось напряжение.

 

\- Как это… нет? – Казунари прищурился. – Я думал, ты на сегодня отпустил их…

 

Плохо. На самом деле, сложно было не заметить, что территория и дом  не убраны, везде паутина и хлам. Но как-то и в голову не пришло, что это связано с…

 

\- Так вот о чем говорила Сацуки-чан… - выдохнул он. Целый день тревожно стучавшее в висок озарение наконец прорвалось и оглушило, словно мешком по голове. Нет… Этого не может...не должно быть!

 

Шинтаро гордо вздернул подбородок, намереваясь войти в дом, но юноша крепко схватил его за запястье, не давая уйти от разговора.

 

\- Когда ты собирался мне сказать?

 

\- Такао, отпусти.

 

\- То есть ты готов упрямиться до конца, но не признаться, что исчезаешь?!  Что не осталось никого, кто мог бы верить в тебя?!  - Казунари сорвался на крик.

 

Тот только вздохнул.

 

\- И ты решил бы, что я вернул тебя только ради поддержания собственной жизни, разве не так?

 

\- Шинтаро! - непривычно обращение хлестнуло плетью, но планку уже сорвало, не давая скрывать свое беспокойство, которое хлынуло наружу подобно прорвавшейся дамбе. - Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь! Упадок твоего культа произошел вовсе не из-за отсутствия верховного жреца?! Ты говорил, что ритуалы не нужно проводить так часто, как раньше, что все хорошо, даже если мы встречаемся раз в год… несколько лет… десятилетие... Кончай  уже делать из меня идиота, я и так слишком долго…

 

\-  Хватит, - слова прозвучали непривычно зло и хлестко. – Ты как знаешь, но я иду спать. Источник в твоем распоряжении.

 

***

 

Уснуть так и не вышло. Сразу же после неудавшегося выяснения отношений Шинтаро удалился в свои покои и запер дверь. Не сказать, чтобы Такао были в новинку  такие перепады в настроении господина, и хотя сейчас его терзало чувство вины, он знал: стоит дождаться утра. Скорее всего, завтра Шин-чан появится из спальни с совершенно отсутствующим видом, словно и не он ломал сейчас что-то в своем сознании. Ох, Казунари не раз слышал этот «скрип мозговых шестеренок», как он называл про себя сам процесс. И ведь совершенно непонятно, выйдет ли тот из этой ментальной борьбы победителем или проигравшим.

 

«Нужно составить план», - Такао был настроен решительно. Чтобы восстановить жизненные силы и магию Шинтаро, требуется вера.  Много веры. Да, необходимо при первой возможности связаться с Сейджуро-сама и узнать побольше о современных технологиях, которые позволяют прославить кого-либо.  Возясь в комнате, он обнаружил на столе стопку журналов с фотографиями красивых юношей и девушек, а с первой же обложки сверкал белозубой улыбкой хорошо знакомый блондин. Снимки с Ретой-сама обнаружились и в других изданиях, после чего Казунари окончательно укрепился во мнении, что всю эту макулатуру сюда понатащил сам тщеславный солнечный бог. Было бы странным со стороны Шин-чана коллекционировать изображения брата.

 

Поразмыслив еще немного, от мысли о популяризации своего ками схожим образом с сожалением пришлось отказаться. «Шин-чан никогда не согласится демонстрировать одежду или сниматься в кино, а зря: он такой красивый… Черт, о чем это я?!» Но несвоевременные размышления на тему мужской красоты отдельно взятого зеленоволосого бога раздосадовали Такао  далеко не так сильно, как последовавшее за ними открытие: он не особо хотел, чтобы портрет Шинтаро можно было купить в любом газетном киоске, а уж одна только мысль о появлении его на экране телевизора и вовсе бесила. Хотя, впрочем… Представив Шин-чана в очках и строгом костюме читающим с экрана гороскоп Оха Асы, ему едва удалось подавить жестокий приступ икоты.

 

В голове внезапно всплыло  впечатляющее завершение сегодняшнего дня и собственный восторг от бросков Шин-чана по кольцу. Казунари вдруг подумал: а что если остальные ками Поколения Чудес так же хороши в баскетболе? Можно было бы обратить это в их пользу, спортивные болельщики – люди с впечатляющей силой веры. Но о том, как заманить пантеон на площадку, чтобы проверить свое предположение, он все же подумает завтра.

 

Устроившись под пледом, Казу мягко нырнул в сон. Тот бережно подхватил усталое тело и увлек вниз по течению времени, возвращая в уютную раковину прошлого.

 

_Когда Казунари впервые увидел Шинтаро, ему не исполнилось еще и четырех лет, но, как ни странно, он готов был руку дать на отсечение, что помнил то время четко и ясно. Тогда Казу улизнул от мамы, которая взяла его с собой отнести обед работавшему в храмовом саду отцу,  и тут же потерялся. Заросли  показались маленькому ребенку густым лесом, и он почти сразу захлюпал носом. Где-то вдалеке послышался встревоженный голос Такао-сан, и малыш побежал было на него, но внезапно с разбегу уткнулся в чьи-то колени. Казу даже не успел испугаться, как его подняли на руки поближе к свету, и чистые изумрудные глаза, растерянные, близоруко прищурившиеся, уставились на нарушителя спокойствия. Подбежавшая мама с тихим всхлипом опустилась на землю в низком поклоне, а поймавший его незнакомец спокойным жестом поднял ее и передал  с рук на руки._

 

_\- Время еще не пришло, Такао-сан._

 

_Та вздрогнула, замерла, каменея. Казунари через ее плечо наблюдал за тем, как уходил высокий стройный юноша в сказочно красивом кимоно и с длинной зеленой косой на плече, и никак не мог взять в толк, почему мама плачет. Ему захотелось как-то успокоить ее, и он тихо прошептал: «Мама… не плачь… Дядя ведь не забрал меня себе». Только вот его ободряющие слова почему-то не помогли: женщина зарыдала еще безутешнее._

 

_Смысл этих слез мальчик понял только в семь, когда к ним в дом впервые пришли из храма бога земли. Он помнил, как сердито выговаривал что-то растерянным таким приемом гостям отец, как горестно закусила губу мать, захныкала на ее руках маленькая сестренка. В тот же вечер родители собрали его нехитрые пожитки в узелок, и отец повез оторопевшего от такого поворота Казунари к тетке в соседний городок. По дороге Такао засыпал отца вопросами о том, что случилось: он смутно осознавал, что это как-то связано с дневными визитерами и не на шутку заволновался._

 

_Телегу трясло. Малоезженая лесная дорога смыкала над головами темный купол ветвей. Все путешествие скорее напоминало бегство, это было понятно даже мальчишке._

 

_Такао-старший колебался, видимо, раздумывая, нужно ли загружать беспечную детскую головенку взрослыми печалями, пришлось спросить самому:_

 

_\- Пап, это ведь из-за тех людей мы уезжаем?_

 

_Отец поник и тихо промолвил:_

 

_\- Да, Казу._

 

_\- Зачем они приходили?_

 

_\- За тобой._

 

 

 

_\- Ч-ч-что?_

 

_\- Прости, мы не говорили тебе, - отец тяжело вздохнул. – У нас с мамой долго не было детей. И тогда жрецы посоветовали нам обратиться с молитвой к Шинтаро-сама, богу плодородия. Когда все получилось, мы были счастливы.Я, как и обещал, пошел служить нашему ками. Только вот никто не мог заранее знать, что ты родишься меченым. – Такао моментально вспомнил забавное родимое пятно на щиколотке, напоминавшее летящую птицу. – Ты с рождения был предназначен Шинтаро-сама, Казу. Но мы не думали, что он решит забрать тебя так рано. Кажется, настал наш час платить за свое счастье…_

 

_Пальцы мелко задрожали. Казунари рано научился читать, и мать приносила ему из храмовой библиотеки разные книги, чтобы занять досуг сына._

 

_\- М-меня что, в жертву ему принесут? – его словно подбросило на месте._

 

_Папа лишь покачал головой:_

 

_\- Ох, сколько сора в твоих мозгах, Казу… Говорил я матери, чтобы не давала тебе столько читать. А она заладила: «Если уж ему придется в будущем стать жрецом, пусть учится!» Только вот втайне она больше меня надеялась, что не придется отдавать тебя в храм. Может, удастся пока спрятать тебя, потянуть еще немного…_

 

_Неожиданно телегу сильно тряхнуло, и все еще стоявший во весь рост Казунари покатился на ее дно. Лошадь почему-то встала, и когда он выглянул из-за борта повозки, сердито потирая шишку…_

 

_Первое, что он увидел в вечерних сумерках, - невероятно бледное лицо с тонкими чертами. Длинные белые пальцы, мраморная шея в завитках  зеленого цвета волос, расписанный вручную шелк тонких кимоно. Владелец всего этого будто бы светился, и страх внезапно послушно  улегся, утихая._

 

_Такао-старший стоял в пыли на коленях, скорбно склонив голову._

 

_\- П-пощадите, Шинтаро-сама… - его голос был жалким и потерянным, и Казунари внезапно разозлился. Ему не хотелось видеть отца таким. Он соскочил с телеги и подбежал к нему:_

 

_\- Папа, вставай!_

 

_Отец вместо ответа дернул его на землю, заставляя опуститься рядом с собой._

 

_\- Ками-сама… Казу еще совсем ребенок, пожалуйста… Не наказывайте его…_

 

_Такао почувствовал, что его ноги отрываются от земли._

 

_Шинтаро-сама держал его под мышками, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза, и Казунари вместо того, чтобы потупиться, утонуть взглядом в дорожной пыли, упрямо вперился в ярко-зеленые пронзительные радужки взглядом._

 

_\- Время пришло, - низкий бархатистый голос заметался под тревожно шелестящими кронами. – Не бойся, смертный. Я только возьму свое._

 

_Многие годы потом звучал в ушах Казунари горестный вопль отца, - будто журавль оплакивал своего птенца._

 

_С тех самых пор он больше не видел родителей до самого момента, пока им не настала пора уходить в мир иной. Он не знал, как Шинтаро чувствовал, что  человеческая жизнь подходит к концу, ведь в его ведении были лишь  судьбы растений и животных, но не людей. Однако каждый раз тот вовремя вызывал юношу из стазиса, и Казунари был благодарен ему за возможность закрыть глаза тем, кто был ему дорог._

 

_На вопрос, не хочет ли он проводить сестру, Такао лишь  отрицательно покачал головой._

 

_\- Она не помнит меня, совсем ведь крохой была, - от собственных слов разрывалось сердце, но прибавлять Миюки слез перед смертью было ни к чему. На следующий день он остался совсем один, если не считать Шинтаро. Шли годы рядом с  бессмертными существами, которые мало чем отличались по внешнему виду от обычных людей, но не изменялись с течением времени, как и он сам. Глядя на это, Такао смирился со своим положением, успокоился, отпустив мысль о смерти, которая будто бы отступила, бессильная перед стихийной магией всемогущих ками._

 

 

 

***

 

Такао проснулся от того, что подушка была мокра от слез. Смерть подло обманула его, подождав, пока он расслабится и размякнет за створками раковины. Теперь стало понятно, что он проспал не только свою жизнь, но и жизнь Шинтаро. Казунари в яростном бессилии сжал кулаки, но вовремя вспомнил о размышлениях прошлой ночи. Нет времени нежиться в постели, его дорогому ками-сама наконец-то требуется помощь, и он может ее оказать.

 

Но сначала надо навестить Сацуки-чан.

 

Как он и ожидал, Шинтаро ни единым словом или жестом не показал, что накануне они расстались на напряженной ноте. Наскоро перекусив и совершив обязательный ритуал прослушивания гороскопа – Оха Аса посулила Скорпионам яркие впечатления, а Ракам удачную встречу с родственниками, - они вышли из дома. Узенькая, едва заметная лесная тропинка убегала вдаль, ничем не напоминая наезженную храмовую дорогу прошлого.

 

\- А нам обязательно на рикше было ехать? - Казунари сильно просчитался, намереваясь отлынить от своих обязанностей по извозу. – Неужели вы за последние двадцать пять лет ничего лучше не придумали? Ну, телепортация там, или что-то вроде этого твоего почтового ящика величиной с ладонь?

 

\- Хватит бурчать, Такао. Велосипед – до сих пор самый  экологичный из изобретенных человеком видов транспорта. Кому как не мне об этом печься?

 

\- Спасибо хоть кимоно разрешил сменить на кое-что поудобнее, - полным скепсиса голосом резюмировал Казунари, облаченный в симпатичный костюм, состоявший из клетчатой рубашки, серых бриджей, подтяжек и кепки.

 

\- Ну, я не совсем изверг, вот что.

 

\- А я-то думал, ты хорошо развлечешься, глядя, как я кручу в таком виде педали!

 

Шинтаро, который ради встречи с другими членами семьи  вынул из хранилища парадный наряд, только фыркнул, устраиваясь в прицепе поудобнее, но Такао все равно прыснул в кулак. Особенно комично на фоне строгого облачения, сплошь затканного изумрудными и серебряными листьями, выглядели слетевшие с крон деревьев и нагло рассевшиеся на плечах ками толстенькие птички. Из кустов показалась  пара лис, и животные, потявкивая, побежали с обеих сторон от божественной колесницы.

 

\- Шин-чан, да ты у нас, блин, Белоснежка! – простонал Казунари, припоминая виденный еще до последней спячки мультфильм. Возмущенно-неодобрительное фырканье, донесшееся из повозки, сменилось сначала обиженным сопением, а после гробовым  молчанием.

 

Такао, как обычно, умудрился упустить момент, когда ками применил очередное волшебство, но минут через пятнадцать, - а ему помнилось, что до того они добирались до Облачной Цитадели намного дольше, - они подъехали к окруженным вечно цветущей сакурой воротам, каким-то непостижимым образом  ухитрившись не собрать при этом вокруг себя весь ассортимент местной фауны. Величаво выбравшись из повозки - своего слугу он подобными манерами постоянно повергал в состояние искрометного веселья, - Шинтаро уверенно взялся за молоток и бабахнул по гонгу, вмонтированному в ворота, взывая к вниманию хозяев. Однако никто не торопился открывать им, и ему пришлось еще пару раз мерно ударить по медному блину.

 

Спустя минуту миниатюрный экранчик рядом с гонгом мягко засветился и ожил, явив миру пару заспанных синих очей. Глаза метали молнии и обещали нарушителю спокойствия скорую расправу.

 

\- Кто тут шляется с утра пораньше?.. - пророкотал басовитый голос. - А? Правда, что ли, Шинтаро и его ястребиный мальчик? – плечистый парень с иссиня-черными волосами отворил-таки створку, видимо, решив, что гости достойны доверия.

 

\- Дайки-са-а-ан! – жизнерадостный вопль чуть не снес ворота с петель и заставил их стража поморщиться. – Как жизнь?! Давно не виделись!

 

Тот смерил их недоверчивым взглядом и цыкнул на Такао:

 

\- Эй, ты как с ками-сама разговариваешь, смертная букашка?

 

“Букашка” тут же состроил мину из серии «ойбоюсьбоюсь», но выглядела она в его исполнении отнюдь не убедительно.

 

\- Дайки-сама, - кисло процедил Шинтаро, - мы приветствуем тебя, о ками грозовых облаков. Озарила ли сию великолепную обитель своим присутствием сестра наша Сацуки, ками восходящего солнца?

 

\- Шинтаро, кончай придуриваться, уши от тебя вянут, - нахмурившись, грохотнул Дайки. – Оставь эти витиеватые формулировки для верующих! – он немного помялся, а потом неохотно прибавил, подражая стилю бога земли: - Да дома Сацуки, где ж ей еще быть, о ками лесов и полей?!

 

Такао терпеливо ожидал, пока наконец можно будет войти внутрь, а сам уже неприкрыто ржал над ритуальными расшаркиваниями двух богов. Если бы он не знал совершенно другого Шинтаро, то с таким высокомерным снобом в одну рикшу бы не сел: рядом с прочими членами пантеона его ками всегда превращался в редкостный гибрид упертого осла с презрительным верблюдом. Стоило поостеречься: если бы Шин-чан узнал о зоологических ассоциациях, которые вызывал у собственного жреца, тот, скорее всего, никогда бы больше не вышел из ларца в мир.

 

Обычно во дворе занималась разными бытовыми делами группка девушек в розовых кимоно, только вот сейчас ни одной из них не было видно. Такао заподозрил неладное: свита Сацуки всегда производила много шума и была похожа на стайку любопытных щебечущих без умолку пташек. Но сегодня двор Обители был пуст, словно в ней не ждали гостей.

 

\- Дайки, - словно прочитав его мысли, начал Шинтаро, - а почему у вас так пусто сегодня? Неужели дела у Сацуки идут хуже, чем мне казалось?

 

\- Держи карман шире, - отмахнулся Гроза. – У нас, как и обычно, не протолкнешься! Мой храм скоро до небес дорастет благодаря стараниям верховного жреца Имаеши. Да и Сацуки не бедствует, пожалуй, она сейчас стала еще влиятельнее, чем раньше. У нее даже свой сайт в Интернете есть, представь!

 

Шинтаро презрительно хмыкнул, а Такао тут же зацепился за интересный для него предмет обсуждения, мысленно поставив зарубку на память. Когда они увидятся с Сацуки, нужно будет спросить, что это за дорога к популярности.

 

\- Если ты о сестриных девицах, - продолжил Дайки, - то я бы на вашем месте порадовался. От них и так никакого покоя, а узнай они, что вы двое в гости пожаловали, вас бы растащили на сувениры, не дав дойти до двери.

 

\- Так ты проводишь нас к Сацуки? – Шинтаро беспокойно замотал головой, словно уже представил, как любвеобильные жрицы делят части его и Такао тел.

 

\- Само собой, - Дайки приобнял старшего брата за плечи, увлекая за собой в сторону анфилады комнат. На пороге он обернулся и подмигнул Казунари, кивком указывая в сторону занавешенной розовой тканью ниши.

 

Тот понял намек и молча скользнул в нужном направлении.

 

Сначала в помещении было ничего не разобрать из-за облака пара, но постепенно ястребиное зрение начало проясняться.

 

\- Сацуки-чан? – неуверенно позвал Такао, которого осенила мысль, что Дайки любитель постебаться над ближним и мог подстроить какую-нибудь подлянку.  

 

\- Ох, Казунари-кун, - знакомый голос развеял его подозрения вместе с паром, и  в лицо моментально бросилась краска, причем отнюдь не из-за жара.

 

Богиня любви сидела в бассейне, одетая лишь в пышные облака пены, припорошенные сверху цветками сакуры. Сладкий запах ее духов и шампуня  кружил голову.

 

\- Наконец-то ты пришел, Казу… Я ждала тебя.

 

\- З-зачем? – во рту у Такао пересохло.

 

\- Я хочу предложить тебе перейти в мой храм, Казунари-кун, -  Сацуки улыбалась нежно и сладко, прищурив розовые, как сахарная вата, глаза. – Что ты забыл у Шинтаро-ниисана в его унылом лесном домишке?.. Ты же понимаешь, как велика Облачная Цитадель, сколько людей поклоняется мне и молит о благосклонности! – она по-кошачьи облизнула верхнюю губу и попросила: - Подай мне кимоно, пожалуйста!

 

Такао нашарил гладкую ткань, не отрывая взгляда от той, которая уже по пояс поднялась из водоворота лепестков сакуры, ослепляя перламутровой кожей. Розовые влажные пряди очерчивали холмы грудей, больше распаляя воображение, чем скрывая. Сацуки потянулась, и яркие соски окончательно раздвинули локоны.

 

\- Эй, Казунари-кун? - вкрадчиво протянул нежный голосок. – О чем ты мечтаешь, скажи? Хочешь, я сделаю тебя главным над моими последователями? Подарю бессмертие?..

 

Изящно виляя бедрами, Сацуки подошла к стоявшему на бортике Такао и провела рукой по его груди. Теплые подушечки пальцев расстегнули верхнюю пуговку рубашки. И сразу после этого обнаженное девичье тело окутала тонкая материя.

 

\- Прости, Сацуки-сан, - прежде, чем Такао отвернулся, губы его учтиво сложились в улыбку, но серые глаза смотрели без ее тени. – Ты непередаваемо прекрасна, но, пожалуйста, оставь свои бесценные дары для того, кто будет искренне и беззаветно поклоняться тебе. Я уже выбрал своего ками.

 

\- Но… - щеки богини порозовели, и густое облако пара скрыло черты, угадывающиеся под намокшим кимоно, - Казу-кун, как насчет бессмертия?

 

\- К черту бессмертие, о божественная, - ухмыльнулся Казунари. – Я предпочту спокойно состариться, копаясь в храмовом огородике во славу Шин-чана.

 

В наступившей тишине раздались одинокие аплодисменты. Оказывается, в их маленьком театре появились зрители. Неизвестно откуда возникший и сколько уже любовавшийся на эту сцену Дайки врезал сердитому Шинтаро в плечо и захохотал:

 

\- А я тебе говорил, Сацуки! Говорил же!

 

Та поджала розовые губки, плотнее запахивая ткань,  и изящно, точно прогулочная яхта, обогнула потерявшего дар речи Такао.

 

\- Вы ничего не видели, мальчики, верно? Я не потерплю, если кто-то узнает, что меня отвергли, Казунари-чан, - она вздернула носик, а потом звонко рассмеялась, будто бисер рассыпался, звеня. – Я так рада за вас, нии-чан.

 

\- Глупости, - буркнул Шинтаро. – И вообще, ты не сдержала своего обещания, вот что! Такао по-прежнему уязвим. Что мне сделать, если ты отказываешься?

 

Сацуки поднялась на цыпочки, что-то шепнула старшему брату на ухо. Такао напрягся, но ничего не расслышал, тем досаднее было, что после краткой ремарки богини ками покраснел до корней волос и прищурил глаза, воззрившись на парня, как тому показалось, с неприязнью.

 

\- Да это… с…смехотворно, вот что! – он даже заикаться начал от возмущения. – С чего бы?

 

Розововолосая только пожала плечиками.

 

\- Все дело в нашей природе: некоторые эммм... физиологические жидкости ками оказывают омолаживающее действие. Только не говори, что ты был не в курсе.

 

\- Интересно, откуда мне было з-знать т-такое??? - Шинтаро метал в сторону сестрицы испепеляющие взгляды, но та, будто не замечая их, округлила хорошенькие губки:

 

-О-о-о, неужели братик Шинтаро... девственник?!

 




 

Такао почувствовал, будто его обманули.

 

\- Вот же… скотина белобрысая! - внезапно загремел Дайки. - Так и знал, что он меня использует! Это ему в его модельной карьере нужно гладкое личико, а я весь авторитет перед подданными растеряю! Какой уважающий себя воин выберет своим богом зеленого сопляка?!

 

\- Такой фокус проходит только со смертными, а кое-кто только что бездарно спалился! - безжалостно расхохоталась нежная сестра, глядя, как осознавший свой прокол Гроза Поколения Чудес заливается заметным даже на его смуглой коже румянцем.

 

Шинтаро, видимо, слабо волновали внутрисемейные разборки, потому что он, не глядя на слегка обалдевшего от обилия новых данных Казунари, прошипел:

 

\- Тогда почему ты настояла на том, чтобы я привел Такао сюда?! Почему просто не сказала мне?

 

Сацуки потупилась и промолчала. Дайки сгреб сестру в охапку, отгородив от готового сорваться Шинтаро, и ответил вместо нее:

 

 

\- Ну, во-первых, Сацуки считает, что ты снова выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус вместо того, чтобы решить вопрос самым простым и приятным для вас обоих - он подмигнул Казунари, - путем. А еще… - он замялся, не зная, стоит ли еще больше злить старшего брата, но, видимо, решил по своей привычке рубить узел, а не распутывать его, - она была уверена, что ястребиный мальчик не устоит перед соблазном стать бессмертным на халяву. Я правда был против. И рад, что в кои-то веки сестренка ошиблась в расчетах.




 

\- То есть, я должен быть вам благодарен? – еще больше посуровел Шинтаро. – Да черта с два. Идем, Такао!

 

\- Подожди, Шин-чан… - Казу слушал перепалку богов, с каждой минутой ощущая, что у него в голове все перемешалось. Очевидно было только одно: кажется, он только что прошел какую-то хитроумную проверку.

 

\- Такао, ты предпочитаешь уйти отсюда своими ногами или чтобы я унес тебя? – прошипел Шинтаро, чем вызвал у божественной парочки еще большее веселье: они явно представили его с немаленького, в общем-то, роста парнем на руках, поднятым на манер принцессы. – Идиоты, - взорвался он, - я имел в виду, что если он сейчас не сдвинется с места, снова сделаю его птицей!

 

\- И я тебя клюну, - радостно пообещал Казунари, улыбаясь во весь рот. Все было хорошо. И плевать, состоится ли его личное бессмертие: рядом с Шин-чаном ему никогда не будет скучно, поэтому сколько бы времени ни было отмерено ему свыше, он будет благодарен небесам за каждый день жизни вместе с одним суровым, желчным, невыносимым, высокомерным и невероятно прекрасным во всем своем божественном несовершенстве ками.

 

Мысленные усилия Шинтаро по пути назад были практически осязаемыми: за спиной у крутившего педали Казунари что-то явно поскрипывало, и он готов был поставить свою кепку на то, что это не телега.

 

\- Что-то не так, Шинтаро-сама? – Такао чувствовал, что его бог загрузился именно думами о словах Сацуки, отсюда и официальный тон, и холодная отстраненность. Прямо сейчас что-то огромное ворочалось рядом, будто во сне, решая, проснуться или подремать еще. Видение было настолько ярким, что по позвоночнику ястреба прошествовал довольно крупный отряд мурашек.

 

\- Нет, - короткий ответ не застал Казунари врасплох.С губ сорвался тяжкий вздох: «Ну вот, снова он отгородился коробочкой собственных мыслей и решает все сам. Когда он, наконец, поймет, что я уже взрослый и могу принимать полноправное участие в обсуждении собственной судьбы?..»

 

Оставалось лишь пожать плечами и бодрее крутить педали.

 

Никогда. Неизвестно, сколько еще столетий он будет для Шин-чана крошкой Казу, который заблудился в храмовом саду.

 

Сразу после приезда Шинтаро объявил, что хочет побыть один.

 

\- Позовешь на обед, - равнодушно бросил он, удаляясь в сторону своей спальни. Хлопнула дверь, оставляя Казунари наедине со старым домом, плитой и недоумением.

 

Через час гордый собой Такао с удовольствием оглядел дело рук своих. Кацудон с рисом и мисо-суп выглядели и пахли довольно приятно. Оставалось только пригласить Шинтаро к столу в надежде, что вкусная еда исправит его дурное настроение.  

 

\- Шин-чан! – Казунари решительно прошагал по коридору  к покоям бога. На стук никто не ответил.   «Может, вышел прогуляться в саду, а я и не заметил?» Незапертая дверь подалась с легким скрипом.

 

Шинтаро лежал у себя в постели. В лице ками не было ни кровинки. Волосы снова обрели привычную длину, безжизненными водорослями расплескавшись по подушке.  Подобное состояние Казунари помнил с детства: оно было очень похоже на зимнюю спячку в конце цикла. Но почему сейчас?..

 

Болезненное предчувствие сдавило грудь.

 

\- Шин-чан? – он позвал, сначала негромко, а потом повторил уже настойчивее. – Шин-чан! Шинтаро-сама!

 

Казунари протянул дрожащую руку и коснулся бледной ладони. Она была холодной и твердой, как камень. Обмирая от собственной смелости, он развел немного полы юкаты, опустил глаза. Грудь Шинтаро не вздымалась.

 

А через совершенно материальное несколько мгновений назад тело постепенно начал проступать узор подкладки.

 

\- Шин-чан!!! – проскулил Такао, не веря, что опоздал. Потом закрыл глаза и упал  рядом на постель. Не решаясь смотреть, на ощупь погладил по щеке, поправил волосы. Провел кончиками пальцев по губам, обхватил руками и ногами, пытаясь согреть.

 

Когда Казунари окончательно продрог, мысли тоже словно застопорились. Нужно было встать, сделать что-то, пока Шинтаро окончательно не растворился в воздухе, хотя бы вызвать других ками, но невозможно было найти в себе силы пошевелиться. Внезапно его с головой накрыла жгучая обида.

 

\- Терпеть тебя не могу-у-у… у-у… - первый легкий, как лепесток сакуры, поцелуй накрыл рот Шинтаро и истаял вместе со всхлипом. Почему только он не сделал этого раньше? Такао на ощупь находил губами уголки губ Шинтаро , целовал, терзал их, потому что только так, отчаянно касаясь,  мог убедить себя  в том, что ками еще здесь.  – Я… верю в тебя, Шин-чан! Пожалуйста, не бросай меня… Ты же обещал!!! –  яростный крик сменил треск рвущейся ткани роскошного кимоно, - он схватил уходящего в небытие ками за грудки и безжалостно затряс, пытаясь хоть как-то расшевелить, вырвать из паутины Забвения.

 

Внезапно умирающий  шумно глотнул воздуха, словно Казунари выдернул его из-под воды. Их резко подбросило, закружило в вихре зеленых волос и мягко опустило на постель, тесно прижав друг у другу. Такао нашарил ладонь ками и перехватил ее, переплетя все еще полупрозрачные, но уже вновь набирающие краски пальцы со своими.

 

\- Шин-чан! Я тебя убью! - слезы в глазах Такао моментально высохли, и он замолотил кулаком по зеленому шелку.

 

\- Ты нелогичен, вот что, - веки Шинтаро хлопнули раз, другой,  и он несмело перехватил запястье Казунари, поглаживая пальцы и медленно привлекая его к себе, прижимая мокрое лицо к своей груди. Когда тот притих, Шинтаро осторожно взъерошил черные волосы, тихонечко подул на отмеченную родинкой мочку. Такао сердито прикрыл ухо ладонью.

 

– Как думаешь, возмутительная теория Сацуки, - легкий румянец зарозовил щеки ками, - все-таки работает?

 

\- Позже проверим на практике, - мрачно буркнул окончательно смущенный Такао. «Яркие впечатления? – припомнил он утренний гороскоп. – И не говорите!»

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
